The Pixie Hollow Miracle
by Melrian Windrunner
Summary: Cristov, a wingless fairy with an extremely rare talent is born into Pixie Hollow a few weeks before Spring. Not long after he arrives, a plague hits Pixie Hollow. Can he and his new friend, Robin, find a cure in time? Or will the world have to endure an eternal winter?
1. Chapter 1, A Fairy is Born

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Tinkerbell franchise, Cristov is the only character that I own.**

_If you follow the second star on the right all the way until morning, you'll find yourself in a wondrous place. This place is known as Neverland. Neverland is home to many different creatures, but the most important are the fairies, which live in Pixie Hollow. They bring the changing of the seasons to the mainland. Without them, there'd be no summer, autumn, winter or spring. Fairies are born from a child's first laugh which is carried to Pixie Hollow by a nearby flower. Upon arrival, they are then given a special, unique talent. Speaking of which, there's a laugh on its way right now!_

All of the fairies in Pixie Hollow were gathered at the Pixie Dust Tree to watch the birth of a new fairy. As the Forget-Me-Not landed, Terrence, a dust fairy, flew over with a goblet filled with pixie dust. He then proceeded to dump the dust onto the Forget-Me-Not, and thus a sparrow-man was born. He was tanned with blonde hair and blue eyes. His tunic was the same blue as the Forget-Me-Not he arrived as. As he looked up curiously, all of the fairies around him started saying hello.

"H-Hello," he replied timidly.

Suddenly, several golden sparks appeared, merging into one with a brilliant flash, producing a majestic looking female in a gold dress with wings that looked as though they were made with pixie dust.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here!" she said. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow! I am Queen Clarion. I trust you found your way alright?"

"I believe so."

"Well then, let's see about those wings, shall we?" She then flew around behind the sparrow man and gasped. He had no wings at all!

"I-is something wrong?" he asked, as all the fairies in the trees started murmuring among themselves.

"I wouldn't say…wrong," Clarion began. "More like something that's never been seen before. You don't have any wings."

The sparrow man sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure out how to get around somehow."

Clarion smiled when she heard his optimistic tone.

Suddenly, ten toadstools popped up out of the floor. Fairies from each talent brought a different item that corresponded with their talent. The fast-fliers brought a small cyclone, the storytellers a book, the water talents a dewdrop, and so on.

"What is this?" The sparrow man asked.

"They will help you find your talent," Clarion replied.

The sparrow man then walked into the middle of the ring, and all of the items started glowing. Then, they rose up and started circling around him as he just looked at them in wonder. After several revolutions, they returned to the toadstools they originated from, and sat there still glowing. All of the fairies were shocked into silence, even Queen Clarion.

As the silence began to grow uncomfortable, the sparrow man asked, "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

Queen Clarion was the first to recover. "No no no, child. Don't say that. If anything, this is a miracle. You are a universal talent, you can basically do anything!" She then moved behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Pixie Hollow, I'd like to welcome Pixie Hollow's first universal talent, Cristov!" All the gathered fairies cheered. "Now," Clarion whispered into his ear. "You can choose with which talents you'd like to stay."

Cristov was lost in thought about it, until a fairy braided orangeish hair wearing an orange dress walked up to him, extending her hand.

"My name is Fawn," she said excitedly. "I'm an animal talent."

"Cristov," he replied, smiling back. "Though, you probably know that already."

"Would you care to stay with us?" she asked politely.

"Well, I couldn't really decide, so why not?"

"Great! Follow me!" Fawn then proceeded to fly from the pixie tree towards the woods below. Cristov followed her to the edge, then looked down and realized there was no easy way down without flying. Fawn turned around, realizing her mistake. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you can't…"

"Don't worry about it," Cristov cut her off with a chuckle. "I'll figure something out." Looking at the tree around him, and then at the forest below him, he spotted a long branch that pointed more or less at the closest tree to the Pixie Dust tree. Moving to the base of the limb, he then sprinted towards the end, faster than anyone could imagine (to make up for his lack of flight, he's a fast-runner rather than a fast-flier), and then he leaped. All the fairies gasped in horror. As he flew through the air, he caught on to the nearest branch of the tree he was aiming for, swung around it until he lost some speed, then flew into a shoulder roll on the ground.

Fawn flew over to him with a shocked look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Cristov laughed with enthusiasm. "Of course I'm alright! That was awesome!"

* * *

**So, this was my first fanfic, please rate/review so I might be able to improve. Btw, this isn't an OCxFawn fanfic, I just kind of like Fawn's character.**


	2. Chapter 2, Settling In

**Before the next chapter, I just want to clarify something. This story takes place in sort of an alternate version of the Tinkerbell universe. Timewise, it'd take place after the events of Secret of the Wings, but the events during that movie have been altered in this universe. In this one, the snow machine never malfunctioned, and the fairies never learned that frosting warm fairies' wings would allow them to cross. But, that's only important in the sequel to this (assuming I get that far, I tend to plan too far ahead).**

* * *

"Your house is right over there," Fawn said as she and Cristov crested a hill. He followed her gaze and saw a very small tree with a door in the side of it and numerous windows scattered up through the trunk.

"I really get to stay here?" Cristov excitedly asked.

"Of course," Fawn replied putting a hand on her hip.

Hesitantly, Cristov grabbed the doorknob. At Fawn's insistent gesture, he opened the door revealing the inside of the tree. The place was adorned with various flowers, and pictures of animals. But, the most remarkable feature was the staircase that wound all the way up the inside of the tree.

"Where does it lead?" Cristov asked, craning his neck to try to see the top.

"All the way up to a balcony at the top of the tree. Most of our houses only have these for aesthetic purposes, but I guess this one can actually be put to use…Ooh!" she suddenly put her hands to her mouth as she realized her blunder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Heheh, don't worry about it." Cristov quickly said with a smile. "You were only speaking the truth." He then walked over to the wardrobe placed conveniently beside his bed. Inside, he found numerous orange outfits of different shapes and sizes. "Wasn't sure what to expect, eh?" Cristov asked as he looked at all the outfits.

"Not really," Fawn replied. She looked outside. "It's getting kind of late, and I have work to do to prepare for spring. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine," Cristov responded with a smile.

After Fawn left, he laid several outfits on his bed and searched the bottom of the wardrobe for some sewing supplies. Once he found them, he quickly went to work redesigning his clothes. "Much better," he said as he looked into a mirror. He wore an olive coloured shirt, dark blue pants and a dark orange vest. After putting a hat on his head, he decided to go outside to explore.

* * *

**This chapter is a very short chapter, but I really felt like writing and I wanted to get this boring part out of the way. I assure you, the rest will be longer. In the next chapter, we'll finally meet some more characters, and maybe even a new OC (I haven't decided yet). Again, please rate/review. All feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3, A Rapid Encounter

**This chapter and the upcoming one both hit me like a bullet train this morning. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them! Also, as promised, this chapter is a bit longer than the last.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters that I have owned, currently own, and ever will own are my OCs. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Cristov took a deep breath as he stepped outside. _Looks like I'll have to figure everything out on my own. Oh well._ But, he only managed to take a couple steps before he was diving for cover to avoid a runaway bunny rabbit.

"I'm sorry!" a female animal talent called to him as she rushed towards the bunny to try and regain control.

"It's quite alright," Cristov called back. Suddenly, the rabbit made another charge in his direction. "Whoa, there!" he said, holding out his hand, causing the rabbit to skid to a halt. "Easy now, I've got ya. No need to be excited." He then proceeded to stroke the bunny's head, much to its delight.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" the animal talent asked as she flew over to him. "You were just like, 'stop' and he stopped! I've never been able to do something like that…ever! You must be a really strong animal talent! Like maybe Fawn, or…"

Cristov chuckled as he held up his hands to defend against the onslaught of words. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I can barely understand what you're saying."

"Sorry," she apologized putting a hand behind her head. "I was just saying that you must be a very powerful animal talent!"

"You could say that…"

"Wait!" she exclaimed with sudden realization. "I remember you! You were that fairy that was born earlier! The one with every talent and without the wings! What's it like to not have any wings? Is getting around hard? How awesome is it to be able to use any talent? How does fast-flying work for you? Could that be the one talent that you don't hav…never mind, the cyclone flew around you too. Ooooooh! I have so many questions!"

"I'm sure," Cristov said with a smile. "But, first I think it would be polite for us to introduce ourselves." He then extended his hand. "I'm Cristov."

"Oh! Where are my manners?!" She then flew down to Cristov and began to shake his hand vigorously. "I'm Robin. I'm an animal talent, though you probably already knew that," she said with a giggle. Cristov took this moment to fully look at her. She was a very slender and slightly tanned fairy with blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair hung down to about neck length. She also wore a sparkly orange dress, very similar to the one that Fawn wore.

"So, who's your friend?" Cristov asked, gesturing towards the rabbit.

"His name's Hopper. I'm supposed to be taking him back to his friends, but the stubborn thing just won't cooperate!"

"Well, how about I help?" Cristov offered.

"Oh, oh, oh! That would be great!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Then I can ask you all of my questions on the way!"

"Sure," Cristov agreed. "But, please speak slowly so that I can understand you, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So, what's it like not being able to fly?" Robin asked as they rounded a bend.

Cristov shrugged. "It's not all that bad to be entirely honest. It gives me more time to enjoy the scenery from down here. Plus," he added with a smile. "I can swim."

"Ooh, that _is_ pretty nice. Ummm, how does fast-flying work for you?"

"Personally, I think the name should be changed to fast-moving," he joked, earning a giggle. "I make up for not being able to fly fast by being able to run at superfairy* speeds."

"That is so awesome!" As a small meadow where a bunch of other rabbits were playing came into view, Hopper started to quiver with anticipation.

"Go on buddy!" Cristov urged, smiling at the rabbit. "Go get 'em!" Hopper smiled, and then bounded off to play with his friends.

"Well, with your help, that was easy!" Robin said, dusting off her hands. "I've got one more question. How do you like Pixie Hollow?"

"Well, judging from the little I've seen so far, it's quite spectacular."

Robin gasped, "Hasn't anyone showed you around yet?" When Cristov shook his head, she started to get excited again. "How about I show you around? It'll be so much fun! I could show you Springtime Square! Or maybe the border to the Winter Woods! Or, or maybe Pixie Dust Tree! Wait, no, you've already seen that, you were born there. Ooh!" she shouted, putting her finger in the air. "I know! I'll show you Tinkers' Nook! C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

_*Similar to the term "superhuman". I just didn't think that that'd apply to fairies, so I used "superfairy*._

* * *

**Woohoo! That was such a fun chapter to write, mostly because I discovered that I love writing Robin's character. She's so adorably hyperactive. By the way, there should be a new chapter coming out sometime later today. This just seemed like a good spot to stop this chapter. I've still got more ideas racing through my mind! Regardless, feel free to rate/review, and ask any questions you might have!**


	4. Chapter 4, Tinker's Nook

**Here's the other chapter from my brainstorm that I had. By the way, I appreciate how fast I receive reviews. To be honest, I wasn't sure that my story was even going to be noticed.  
The Fallen Author 19: I do hope that you'll eventually find this to be a decent story at the very least. It ****_is_**** my first attempt on this site after all.**

**Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Cristov and Robin. Everything else is Disney's.**

* * *

"Welcome to Tinker's Nook!" Robin declared, spreading her arms wide.

"Wow," Cristov mouthed. Tinker's Nook was absolutely bustling with activity. Fairies and mouse-drawn carts were carrying all kinds of unique contraptions to and fro, and the sounds of hammers and handsaws filled the air.

"Tinkers create all kinds of useful things for all of the other talents," Robin explained. "Ooh! For example," she picked up what looked like a long cone made out of a leaf with a nut in the end. "Light fairies use these to store, well, light!" Then she flew over to an odd-looking device that looked like a gun with a shower head for a barrel. "Animal fairies use these to paint the backs of ladybugs! All you do i…

"Robin!" a voice shouted.

"Uh-oh," Robin said nervously, her wings drooping.

Cristov turned to see a rather plump tinker fairy fly over with an angry expression on her face.

"What have I told you about coming to Tinker's Nook?!" she asked sternly.

"That I'm not allowed," Robin replied timidly.

"Then what in the world are you doing here?!"

Cristov decided to step in. "She's showing me around ma'am."

The fairy turned to look at him with her fiery gaze, causing Cristov to flinch slightly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Cristov; I was just born early this morning. Robin's just showing me around Pixie Hollow."

"Ahh, you must be the universal talent," the fairy said, cracking a smile. She then extended her hand. "My name is Fairy Mary. I run Tinker's Nook. Sorry about that little outburst."

"It's quite alright."

"Well, I have things to do," Fairy Mary said. "Go ahead and continue your tour. But," she pointed a stern finger at Robin. "You are not allowed to touch anything! Understand?!"

Robin nodded meekly.

"Good." Fairy Mary then flew off.

"So, what was that about?" Cristov asked Robin.

"I-I'd…rather not talk about," she replied, unable to meet his gaze.

Realizing that she was very uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject. "Well, is there anything else here that I should see?"

Perking up slightly, Robin suggested, "We could go see Tinkerbell. She saved spring last year with all of her inventions, and was one of the first tinker talents to ever get to go to the mainland. She's over this way, follow me!"

Robin led Cristov into a nearby workshop where they found two sparrow-men and a fairy working on a very large machine. It had two enclosed glass jars connected by a hose. One was filled with water, while the other had nothing in it. Another hose connected the empty jar to some sort of smaller tank with rods sticking out of it that connected to pedals like those that'd be on a bicycle. The jar that was filled with water had pipes with shower head looking thing at the ends sticking out in all directions. The whole contraption was sitting on top of a large wagon that had buttons for wheels.

"Hey guys!" Robin shouted, causing the two sparrow-men to turn around. The three fairies consisted of a very thin, brown-haired sparrow-man with goggles that made his eyes appear huge, a very thick black-haired sparrow-man, and a slender, blonde-haired fairy. "I want you to meet someone," Robin said. "This is Cristov, he was just born today!"

"Pleased to meet ya," the thin sparrow-man said, wiping his hands on a towel before bowing. "Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire, at your service…"

"But you can just call him Bobble," the thick sparrow-man cut in. "I'm Clank by the way." He then gestured at the blonde-haired fairy, who was still working on the machine. "And that's Tinkerbell."

"Pleased to meet you," Cristov said politely. He then walked over to peer at their work. "What's this you're working on?"

Tinkerbell finally looked up from her work. "It's an irrigator. It's supposed to distribute water over huge areas."

"I see," Cristov said. "Well, I see that you all are busy. C'mon Robin let's go…" He then discovered that Robin was not where she was when he last looked, but was instead behind the machine.

"Ooh!" said Robin as she looked at the machine. "What's this lever do?

"No! Don't!" Tinkerbell yelled, but it was too late. Robin pulled the lever hard, accidentally causing some supports to snap. The jar with the water toppled over, and shattered. Water spilled out, flooding the workshop and soaking everyone inside.

"Oops," Robin said.

Cristov looked up to see Tinkerbell's face turn a fiery red as she glared at Robin. "Oops? Oops?! Do you have any clue what you have just done?!" she demanded. "That was several months of work that you just destroyed! Why did Fairy Mary even let you in?! Especially after that fiasco with those birds that you caused last month! You're a walking disaster area! You're a danger to everyone around you! You're not even any good at your own talent! You're useless! Honestly, I have no clue why Queen Clarion lets you remain in Pixie Hollow!"

Everyone, even Tinkerbell, gasped in shock.

"S-She didn't really mean that," Bobble said to Robin.

"No," Robin sobbed. "She's right. I am useless. All I bring is destruction."

"Robin…" Tink began, but Robin had already run out of the workshop.

**Well, that was an interesting turn of events. I realize that I initially stated that Cristov was going to be the main character. Well, I'm changing it. Cristov ****_and_**** Robin are going to both be the main characters. I also realize that writing this chapter this way is a little bit risky. I do have another variation of the chapter in mind that isn't as intense and sudden that I could use to replace this one if you think this is too much. Please, rate/review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5, Aftermath

**Wow! I can't believe that got so many positive reviews. I really was worried that particular chapter wouldn't go over well. Shows how much I know haha. So, it looks like we'll be sticking with the story I posted, and we'll continue right where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything other than Cristov and Robin.**

* * *

"That was really uncalled for," Cristov said as he pulled the water from Tink's wings.

"I said I was sorry," Tink replied exasperatedly.

"Yes Miss Bell," Bobble said. "But only to us, and that makes no difference, now does it?"

"No," Tink said, hanging her head.

"She's the one you've got to apologize to," Cristov said as he finished. "And I'd suggest going right now."

"But the workshop-"

"Don't worry about the workshop," Clank said. "Bobble, Cristov, and I can clean it up while you are gone."

With one last regretful look back at them, Tinkerbell flew off.

"Is she always like that?" Cristov asked as he began to pull the water from Bobble's wings.

"No. Not always," Bobble replied. "She just ten-"

"She just tends to get very angry sometimes," Clank cut in, earning a glare from Bobble. "She's quite a feisty fairy."

"So, why isn't Robin allowed in Tinker's Nook?" Cristov asked as he moved on to dry Clank's wings.

"Well…" Bobble began hesitantly. "A lot of the things Tinkerbell said…"

"They're true," Clank finished for him.

"For example; last month, Robin had the 'brilliant' idea to show some young birds Tinker's Nook. As you can imagine…"

"They completely wrecked the place!" Clank finished, throwing his arms out wide.

"A week before, she decided that it'd be fun to ride one of the pulley systems…"

"With a cute little squirrel holding on to her."

"Thanks, Clanky," Bobble said with slight irritation in his voice. "Could you go get a large bucket that we can use to get rid of this water?"

"Sure thing, Bobble," Clank said with a salute before flying away.

"Anyways," Bobble continued. "The combined weight of fairy and squirrel brought the whole thing to the ground."

"Wow," was all Cristov could say. "And, what's this about her not being good at her talent?"

"Well, when she was chosen by the egg that marked her as a nature talent, it glowed with one of the dimmest glows anyone's ever seen, and usually the brightness matches how strong a talent the fairy is. And it wasn't wrong. She can barely control any kind of animal. Sure, all animals like her, but they never listen."

"Oh," Cristov said quietly.

Meanwhile...

"Robin!" Tink called as she flew through the woods. "Robin!" Suddenly, she heard a sniffling sound coming from a bush to her right.

"Robin?" she quietly asked, landing next to it.

"What? You here to tell me I should never have been born?" Robin asked bitterly.

"Nonono," Tinkerbell said. "I'm here to…apologize." When she received no response, she continued, "I was way out of line back there. Every fairy is supposed to be welcome in Pixie Hollow, no matter what."

"Even fairies that only cause chaos?"

"Even them. Otherwise, I might not be here today."

This got Robin's attention. "W-what do you mean?"

"Last year, I almost prevented spring from arriving on time."

"But I thought you saved spring?"

"Yes," Tink said with a smile. "But if it weren't for me, it wouldn't have needed saving in the first place. You see, I was upset about being a tinker because, at the time, tinkers weren't allowed to go to the mainland. So, I wanted to switch talents. Well, I failed at being a water fairy, light fairy, and animal fairy. Rosetta wouldn't even teach me how to be a garden fairy. So, the only one I had left to turn to was Vidia, and we were not on good terms back then. Actually, it was quite the opposite," Tink chuckled. "Anyways, she tricked me into trying to capture the sprinting thistles. Well, there were a LOT more than I anticipated, and they stampeded through Springtime Square, destroying months of work. I've also caused other disasters in my time. For example, last Autumn I shattered the moonstone, which is why it's in all those little pieces. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, don't be so hard on yourself for causing accidents. They happen. I just want you to know that I'm…sorry."

To Tink's surprise, Robin dashed out of her hiding place and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Friends?" Tink asked.

"Friends!"

* * *

**Whelp, there's chapter 5. I am realizing now that it's a very conversation heavy chapter (I tend to do that a LOT when I write, though I try not to). I hope that doesn't harm the story ****_too_**** much. But hey, not much I can do. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please rate/review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6, The Next Day

**Again, thanks for the reviews. I don't know what to say at this point other than enjoy :)**

** MistyLilyValley: We'll see :) (To be honest, that never crossed my mind, but it is quite a tempting idea.)**

**Disclaimer: Everything other than my two OCs is Disney's.**

* * *

The following morning, Tinker Bell walked into her workshop sipping her warm chamomile tea. Cristov was over in the corner, working on the irrigator (which now had a new glass jar on top of it) with Robin sitting on a chair nearby. "Good morning Cristov and Robin," she yawned, putting her tea on a nearby table. Suddenly it hit her, "Cristov?! Robin?! What are you two doing here?!"

"Well," Cristov began, only to be cut off by Robin.

"It was all my idea," she began, flying over to Tinker Bell. "You see, I felt so bad about ruining your thingy, and I really wanted to make it up to you. So, I decided that I should rebuild it! But, I don't know a single thing about tinkering. That's where Cristov comes in! He's the only tinker, besides you of course, that I'm on good terms with!"

Cristov took over, "So, she asked me for my help, and I obliged."

Tinker Bell just stood there for a moment, stunned. "Wow," she began, a smile touching her lips. "Thanks! I re-"

"And don't worry!" Robin cut in again. "I haven't touched a single thing!"

"She actually has been quite good," Cristov said, smiling at Robin.

At that moment, Clank walked in. "G'morning everyone!" he said.

"Good morning!" they cheerfully replied.

"Hey, Clank," Tink asked curiously. "Where's Bobble?"

"Oh. You see, he woke up very sick this morning, so he decided to stay in bed."

"Is he alright?" Robin asked worriedly. "He'll get better won't he? It couldn't have been the water yesterday! Could it? Ooh! He probably caught a cold from being drenched! It's all my fault."

"Robin," Cristov said with a chuckle. "You're jumping to conclusions. It could just have easily been the pollen in the air or something." He then hammered in one last nail. "I think that should be it Tink. All good as new!"

"Wow! Really?!" Tink asked, absolutely shocked. She then flew over to inspect his work. After checking every last millimeter, she seemed to be thoroughly satisfied. "Good job Cristov! You really are a good tinker!"

"Thanks!"

"C'mon Clank, let's go test it out!" Tink said excitedly.

"Sure thing Miss Bell."

Later, in a field filled with flowers…

"Rosetta!" Tink called, looking from garden fairy to garden fairy. "Rosetta!"

"She's not here," a voice behind her said.

Tink turned to see a garden fairy with short, but wild brown hair with brown eyes. "Hi Chloe. Where is she then? I have something to show her."

"She's not going to be able to come out today," Chloe explained. "She and numerous other garden talents woke up very sick. Now, I've gotta go. The rest of us have to pick up the slack so that we can have the preparations for spring ready in a couple weeks!"

"What's up?" Cristov asked, as he noticed Tinker Bell flying down towards them with a concerned look on her face. "Where's Rosetta?"

"She's sick," Tink replied. "As are a lot of other garden talents."

"Maybe they have whatever Bobble has," Clank suggested.

"That's a possibility," Cristov said, stroking his chin in thought. "But, how could so many fairies, from completely different areas I might add, contract the same illness?"

"Ooh!" Robin piped up. "Maybe we should go check on the other talents as well!"

"But," Tinker Bell said. "We don't know if they're the same illness."

"Well, let's go check on Rosetta then," Cristov suggested. "I'm sure Clank here could tell us if she has the same symptoms."

"But, what about this?" Clank asked, motioning towards the irrigator.

Then they heard a squeak behind them. They turned and found that Cheese the mouse had followed them.

"Well, Clank," Cristov said. "There's your answer."

After hooking up Cheese to the irrigator, the group flew (with the exception of Cristov, who ran) towards Rosetta's rosebud.

"Hey, Rosetta!" Tink called as they arrived.

"Go 'way!" came the response from inside the flower, immediately followed by a coughing fit.

"Fly me up there," Cristov whispered to Clank, who picked him up under the arms and flew him up to the flower. "C'mon Rosetta, open up. I'm Cristov, a healing talent. I just want to see what's wrong."

"I'm sick! That's what's wrong, now go 'way!"

Getting slightly frustrated, Cristov said, "This could be bigger than just you. Several other garden talents have gotten sick as well, along with Bobble. I don't know if it's connected, but I need your help."

Rosetta sighed, "Fine. But I warn you, it ain't gonna be pretty." The rosebud then opened up to reveal a very disheveled looking fairy with brownish red hair and green eyes.

"Alright, now what seems to be the problem?" Cristov asked.

Exasperated, Rosetta exclaimed, "I already told you! I'm sick!"

"Nonono," Cristov chuckled. "What symptoms do you have?"

"Oh. Well, I've been coughing a lot, my nose is all stuffed up, and I feel like a wilted flower. It pains me to even move an inch!"

Cristov then felt her forehead, only to jerk his hand back. "Yeowwch!" he exclaimed. "Jeez, Rosetta, you're absolutely burning up! We really need to get you to the hospital!"

"But…" Rosetta tried to protest, only to

"No buts," Cristov scolded. "Clank, set me down and then take Rosetta to the fairy hospital."

"No problem."

Once Clank had left, Cristov said, "I want you two to check on the other garden fairies that are sick. I'm going to run back to Bobble to see how he's doing before I go to check on all the other talents."

"Of course," Tinker Bell and Robin said in unison.

* * *

**Well, THAT was quite a long chapter. But, now things are really starting to roll along here, and we're getting into the main plot. So, please leave your thoughts in a review, and thanks for reading!**

**By the way, The Fallen Author 19, how in the world did you know something was going to go wrong in this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7, Cristov's Task

**The Fallen Author 19: I figured throwing in another catastrophe would've been a little bit repetitive, so I skipped to the big one. I also didn't want to destroy all the work the fairies had put in to getting ready for spring, for reasons that you may figure out in later chapters.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 7. It's a little non-OCcentric at the beginning, but important nonetheless.**

* * *

What quickly started as few isolated illnesses quickly grew to epidemic proportions within only a week. Half the tinkers were down for the count (including Fairy Mary, Tink, and Bobble). All the fast-fliers and garden talents, along with most of the animal and light talents had also been affected. Interestingly enough, the water talents were completely unaffected. The hospital was so flooded with patients that it had to build temporary shelters for everyone. Also, the symptoms had managed to become even worse. Now, patients were reduced to uneasy unconsciousness, moaning as they tossed and turned in their beds. In light of this tragedy, Queen Clarion and the Ministers held an emergency meeting.

"This is absolutely dreadful!" Hyacinth (the minister of spring) was saying, putting his face in his hands. "All the preparations are just about completed, but at this rate we won't have any fairies at all to bring spring to the mainland!"

"I'm afraid this is even worse than last year's debacle," Redleaf (minister of autumn) chimed in, somberly.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Queen Clarion said, trying to calm everyone down.

"How can you say that?" Sunflower (minister of summer) demanded, putting her hands on the table. "Every day more and more fairies are succumbing to this new illness, and there seems to be no sign of stopping!"

"We should be simply grateful that no one's light has gone out yet," Snowflake (minister of winter) said with a disturbing level of calmness.

"What do you want me to do?!" Queen Clarion asked with sudden vigor. "I realize this is a huge problem, but I'm utterly clueless of what we can possibly do about it! All of the healing talents are occupied with the patients at hand, and there's no one left to figure out a cure!" she put her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

After a long silence, Redleaf spoke up. "You aren't entirely right." Everyone turned to look at him. "Has that new fairy, Cristov, succumbed yet?"

"No," Hyacinth said. "He's the one who completed the garden fairies' and surprising the fast fairies' work when they could no longer do it. He seems to be immune for some reason."

"Well," Redleaf continued. "Technically, isn't he also a healing talent? We could have him attempt to find a cure."

"I'd hate to lay such a huge burden on one fairy," Queen Clarion said, with regret in her voice. "But it seems that we have no other option."

**_A short while later in Springtime Square…_**

"Are you sure we have all of the rainbows we need?" Cristov called over to Robin.

"Yes for the billionth time!" came the exasperated answer.

"Alright, then that should be it. Everything's completely ready."

"How do you think everyone's doing?" Robin sorrowfully asked him as she flew down beside him.

"If you want the truth," Cristov said, looking towards the Pixie Dust Tree. "Not very well."

They were interrupted by a loud horn being blown behind them. They turned around to spot Viola, the messenger fairy.

"Cristov, Queen Clarion requests your presence," she said. "It's very urgent."

When Cristov looked to Robin, she shoved him. "Go on! When the queen demands your presence, you don't hesitate! I'll take care of things here, now get going!"

With that he ran off after Viola.

**_At the Pixie Dust Tree…_**

"Queen Clarion awaits you in there," Viola said, gesturing towards the council room.

Cristov nodded and went in. He found Queen Clarion looking out a window.

"We don't have a lot of time, so I'll keep this brief," she said, turning around. "You know of the plague which has gripped Pixie Hollow, correct?" When he nodded, she continued. "All of the healing fairies who haven't already succumbed are completely preoccupied with the rapidly growing number of patients. No one is currently available to figure out a cure. This is where you come in. You are technically a healing talent, as well as a storytelling talent. You should have no trouble searching for a cure. You must find it soon, or else we won't have anyone to bring spring to the mainland, not to mention that we might lose some fairies. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Cristov began. "But I have one request. Can Robin assist me in this?"

"Anyone or anything you need will be at your disposal. Now go," she said with a gesture of dismissal. "There's no time to lose."

* * *

**Things are really starting to get pretty serious. Please let me know your feelings about this by reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8, A Cure is (Almost) Found

**Here's another chapter. Not sure what else to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As with all my other chapters, Disney owns everyone other than Cristov and Robin.**

* * *

"I don't get it!" a frustrated Cristov shouted, closing his eleventh book. "How are we supposed to figure out a cure when we don't even know the source? There's nothing that links any of the fairies who've gotten sick! All we know are the symptoms, and they're too generic! At this point, we might as well just give up!"

"Don't say that!" Robin said, flying over to Cristov. "We'll figure something out, I'm sure of it!"

"Assuming that we ever do," Cristov said, his tone turning dark. "Will it be in time? We've only five days until we're supposed to bring spring to the mainland."

"Well, we won't find the cure any sooner by sitting around moping! Pick up a new book and get back to work!" Robin then flew over and picked up a new book of her own.

Sighing, Cristov picked up an old looking book titled: _Fairy Diseases and their Cures _by The Keeper. As he thumbed through it, one particular section caught his eye: "Epidemics". Unfortunately, the page had been chewed through by a bookworm. The parts that were legible read as follows:

"Very rarely does a disease ever reach epidemic proportions in Pixie Hollow. But, if such a thing were to happen, there is a simple, quick solution. Even with the direst of diseases, at least one or two of the species affected tend to be im…you take th…inj…fairies…healed. You mu…" The rest was completely chewed off.

"Robin," Cristov said, his voice rising excitedly. "I've good news and bad news."

"Really?!" Robin asked, placing her book down. "What is it?!"

"Well, I believe I may have found a cure."

"That's great!" she exclaimed, doing a loop-de-loop. "I told you! All it took was one more book to find it! Spring will be able to come after all! This is so awesome!"

"But," Cristov said, causing Robin's face to fall. "Most of the chapter was eaten by bookworms."

"Ohhh! Why do you have to get my hopes up like that?!" she demanded, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Because there might be a solution to that. This book was written by someone named "The Keeper". If we can find him, he might be able to tell us what the cure is." He then put the book in a satchel and started to run towards the Pixie Dust Tree. "Come on, we have to find a story-telling fairy. Hopefully one is still conscious."

**In the hospital…**

"Sure, I know who the Keeper is," a story-telling sparrow-man with half-rimmed classes said before breaking into a fit of coughs. "But, there's a problem."

"What's the problem?" Cristov asked.

"He's a winter fairy. If you were to fly to the…" he then broke down into a very long, painful sounding coughing fit. "Sorry. If you were to fly to the winter woods, your wings would freeze and then snap."

Grinning, Cristov said, "That shouldn't be a problem then!" before bolting out with Robin trailing behind him.

**At the border to the Winter Woods…**

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked for the fifth time as the two reached the border between the Autumn and Winter Woods.

"Do we have a choice?" Cristov asked as he pulled up the hood of his blue winter coat.

"No," Robin admitted. "I guess not. Well…take care then. And come back soon!"

"Don't worry," Cristov said, walking towards the border. Abruptly he stopped and turned. "But, there's one thing I have to do first." He then ran up to Robin, kissed her on the cheek, and ran off, leaving an astonished Robin behind.

* * *

**Well, in the next chapter: Winter, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the universal talent; Cristov. His mission: To enter the Winter Woods in search of a cure, and ultimately go where no warm fairy (except for one) has gone before. Cue dramatic music**

**Sorry, I'm a tad loopy tonight for some unknown reason. But yeah, Winter Woods, bring your coats :)  
But until then, please rate/review!**

**By the way, I've noticed a lot of errors in my previous chapters along with something that is now a continuity error in one of my pre-text messages. I plan to fix them when I find the time.**


	9. Chapter 9, Snowstorm

**I know it's only been a few days since I've started writing this, and the end isn't exactly right around the corner, but I have to get something off my chest. When I started writing this, I didn't think it would get any views at all, let alone any reviews. But now, four (I think) days later, I have fifteen reviews (none of them negative) and over 200 views. I have no words to describe how much I want to thank you for reading what I've written. It's what makes me excited to work as hard as I am to release new chapters. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.**

**The Fallen Author 19: I'm so glad you think so. As for character development, I have realized that it's lacking. Sometime in the future, when my writing skills have improved, I intend to write an entirely revised version of this story. Oh, and don't count your chickens until they've hatched, the story isn't quite over yet.**

**Now, we left off with Cristov running into the Winter Woods in search of The Keeper. Let's see how he's doing, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: OCs=mine Everything else=Disney's**

* * *

_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea,_ Cristov thought to himself as he pressed through a snowstorm that had come out of nowhere. _I can't see a single thing. Maybe I ought to turn back? No. That's not an option. All of Pixie Hollow is depending on me! I can't let them down! _Suddenly, he bumped into something solid. Cristov looked up and saw what appeared to be a house. He walked around it until he found a door, upon which he started knocking.

After his third knock, the door flew open, revealing a very pale, slender, blue-eyed fairy with white hair in a light blue dress. Quickly she ushered him in before going to find some blankets. "What were you doing out there?" she asked. "In fact, what are you doing over here at all? You're a warm fairy!" She finally found a blanket and threw it over Cristov, who had sat down in an armchair.

"I have to see the Keeper," was what he attempted to say, but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

"Here," the fairy said, handing Cristov a cup of what appeared to be tea. "It's cold, but it should help clear your throat. I'm Periwinkle by the way."

After finishing the tea, he attempted to speak again. "I'm Cristov. I have to see the Keeper, it's an emergency."

"Why?" she asked suddenly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"A plague has hit the warm seasons..."

"Ooh!" Periwinkle gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "Is Tinker Bell okay?" At his surprised look, she explained, "She's my sister. We discovered this at the beginning of the winter."

"You know, I can kind of see that," Cristov said with a sympathetic smile. "Unfortunately, she _has _caught the illness. But she's strong, and should be able to pull through. But, I need the Keeper's help." He took out the book. "I found a potential cure in here, but a bookworm ate the chapter."

"Well," Periwinkle said, apologetically. "Until this snowstorm passes, you're stuck here."

"When will that be?"

Peri shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I hope it's soon. I don't have much time."

"Well, why don't you go to sleep?" Peri suggested. "You must be exhausted after walking through that cold..." Suddenly she realized something. "Oh my! The cold! I know you're wearing a jacket, but in that snowstorm... Your wings? Are they okay?"

Cristov chuckled. "There's no need to worry. I wasn't born with wings. I run everywhere, and I'm an excellent climber."

"Oh," Peri said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy running and climbing. There's just such a thrill to them that I'm sure I'd miss if I could just fly everywhere." All of a sudden, he let out a big yawn. "As long as I'm here, I guess I might as well sleep a little."

* * *

**Well, we get to meet Periwinkle now (which I can in all honesty say I didn't plan until yesterday). I also realize that there is a lot of pre-text and very little story, and I apologize for that. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer. I just really wanted to thank you for staying with this story :) Anyways, please rate/review!**


	10. Chapter 10, The Keeper

**Well, I didn't realize until now that we're already at chapter 10, and the end is just barely beyond our sight. Now, I'd like to address the previous two reviews.**

**The Fallen Author 19: I had never thought of it that way until you brought it up. To be honest, I was more worried that I'd be called out for copying Secret of the Wings.**

**Amande91: It would be fun to write about the two playing in the Winter Woods, but Cristov's on a bit of a tight schedule (including the day we left off, there are only five days until spring), and his character's not the kind to play when others are depending on him to get such an important job done. I am sorry to disappoint :(**

**Anyways, I believe we should move on to the story.**

* * *

When Cristov woke up, he found that the snowstorm was still raging outside. _It doesn't seem like there's any sign of it stopping, _he thought to himself with worry. In fact, it didn't stop until the following morning. (There's only three days left until spring!)

As soon as day broke, Cristov (with some directions from Peri) bolted out of the house. He used every last bit of his fast-running talent as he ran full tilt towards the Keeper's Hall. Once he arrived, he found that the huge double doors, which were made entirely out of ice, were shut, so he started banging on them.

"Hold yer horses! I'm a comin'!" a voice yelled from within. Then, the door opened, revealing a very short, wizened sparrow-man hovering with his hand near the top of a cane that was twice his size. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry if I seem rude," Cristov said in a rush. "But there isn't much time. You see, a plague has hit the warm seasons, infecting most of the warm fairies. I was given the task of finding a cure, but the book that listed it was chewed through by bookworms. So, I then came to Winter to track you down. But then the snowstorm hit, and I lost a whole day! Now there's only three days left until spring, and I really need that cure."

"Yumping yetis," the Keeper exclaimed. "Would you uh please slow down a bit? Here, why don't you just a come in here." He then gestured Cristov inside.

If it weren't for the fact that he was in such a rush, Cristov would've marveled at all of the piles of books, literally (well, half anyways) frozen in time. He would've also paid more attention to the giant lynx that slept nearby. But, he didn't have the time for such things.

"So," the Keeper said closing the door. "What can I uh do for ya? And slowly this time. Kapeesh?"

So, Cristov began explaining the story, about how the disease had spread from fairy to fairy, about his task, and then about the snowstorm that trapped him at Peri's house. "Now there's only three days left until spring," Cristov finished. "Please, can you help?"

"I can try," the Keeper said. "But there is uh one problem." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The whole process takes two days to cure the disease, and then about a week for everyone to recover. I'm so very sorry."

Crestfallen, Cristov said, "I guess I've failed. Spring won't be able to come on time."

"Well, might as well explain to cure the uh disease. Spring won't come at all if it isn't cured. This is what the chapter should say:

'Very rarely does a disease ever reach epidemic proportions in Pixie Hollow. But, if such a thing were to happen, there is a simple, quick solution. Even with the direst of diseases, at least one or two of the species affected tend to be immune. Those few who are immune have something in their blood that repels the infection. Once you find them, you must then use a syringe (Shows a picture of a syringe) to take a sample of their blood. Then, you take the syringe and inject the blood into any infected fairies. Within one to two days, the affected fairies should be healed. You must then give the fairies ample time to recover, as the disease most likely put a lot of strain on their bodies. A week should be long enough to recover from most diseases.'"

"Thank you Keeper," Cristov said, with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Ya can call me Dewey," the Keeper said. "That's what all my friends call me."

"Alright then, Dewey," Cristov said, cracking a weak smile. "I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"I wish I coulda done more. It's just too bad that winter fairies can't be cross-talents, having one winter and one warm talent. Then we'd be able to help bring spring to the mainland, as it'd still be just cold enough for us to do so without a melting our wings."

"Wait," Cristov said, perking up slightly. "What did you just say?"

"It'd be cold enough for us to help," the Keeper replied.

"Nono, before that."

"It's too bad that winter fairies don't have multiple talents?"

"You're a genius!" Cristov exclaimed.

"I-I don't really follow," the Keeper said, scratching his head.

"My talent is universal," Cristov explained. "I can do the jobs of the fairies who are too sick to go to the mainland! Thank you so much Dewey! Take care!"

"But that's too much…" Dewey began, but Cristov was already gone. "For one sparrow-man."

* * *

**So, things are now starting to build up to the climax. I'm sad to say it, but the story is going to have to end soon. I'm sure you can probably figure out where the story is going at this point. I will not answer any story-related questions at this point, but I still welcome any and all reviews!**

**P.S. This chapter was actually supposed to have come out much earlier today. I, being the dumb person that I am, uploaded the document, but never added it to the story! XP**


	11. Chapter 11, Return to the Tree

**Alright! Sorry about the long wait. I've been EXTREMELY busy with school stuff and I haven't had any time to work on this, (the mild writer's block didn't help either). Unfortunately, I still won't be able to update every day, but I will try to update as often as possible. Anyways, let's see what's happening in Pixie Hollow!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one other than my two OCs.**

* * *

**_Two days ago…_**

_"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked for the fifth time as the two reached the border between the Autumn and Winter Woods._

_"Do we have a choice?" Cristov asked as he pulled up the hood of his blue winter coat._

_"No," Robin admitted. "I guess not. Well…take care then. And come back soon!"_

_"Don't worry," Cristov said, walking towards the border. Abruptly he stopped and turned. "But, there's one thing I have to do first." He then ran up to Robin, kissed her on the cheek, and ran off, leaving an astonished Robin behind._

As Robin watched Cristov run off into Winter, she put a hand to her cheek where she had received the kiss. "Am I dreaming?"she asked herself in wonder. Emotions that she couldn't identify were surging through her body. She couldn't figure out how she should feel. She shook her head. _"_I can't stand here forever, waiting for him." She then proceeded to fly back to the Pixie Dust Tree to help with the sick…or at least, she tried to. Over a pond, she suddenly dropped like a stone into the water. "Must've run out of Pixie Dust," she sighed as she looked at her dripping wings after dragging herself out of the pond. She was surprised it hadn't happened earlier (she had been using the leftover pixie dust from the previous day due to all of the dust talents being sick). She then proceeded to run back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

When Robin returned to the tree, she began going around, trying to get the sick fairies to drink some soup. Then, she would check their temperatures, and give them a sleep potion. She and whatever fairies were available continued the grueling task for the entire day. The next day, they resumed the task, as well as the day after that.

Just before noon on the third day, Wade, a water talent filling the role left by Viola, came to Robin. "The Ministers of Autumn and Winter would like to see you in the meeting room," he said.

Robin nodded solemnly in response, before following him. When they arrived, she found both of the ministers pacing the room with worried looks on their faces.

Hyacinth was the first one to notice she had walked in. He gestured her over to where he and Snowflake stood. "Where is Cristov?" he asked when he realized that she had come alone.

"He found the cure," she began.

"Well, then why isn't he here, and why hasn't he started using it?!" Hyacinth asked excitedly.

Robin held up a finger. "But, the pages that it was on were eaten by a bookworm. So, he's gone to the Winter Woods to try to find the Keeper. He left two days ago, and I haven't heard from him yet."

Snowflake looked at Robin sadly. "He may very well be gone then."

Robin quickly turned to look at Snowflake, her eyes widening. "What?!"

"A blizzard engulfed all of Winter the afternoon of the day you said he left," Snowflake explained. "Unless he somehow managed to find some shelter when it hit…" she trailed off, closing her eyes.

"No…" Robin whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

Hyacinth hung his head. "We called you here to let you know that Queen Clarion, as well as the Ministers of Summer and Autumn have also caught this illness. Now with Cristov possibly being dead, it seems that all will be lost."

"Not exactly," Snowflake said. "The water talents don't seem affected at all."

"What good does that do?!" Hyacinth demanded.

Snowflake had no answer.

Drawing himself up, Hyacinth said, "We don't have a choice, we have to tell everyone the news." After Snowflake nodded in sad agreement, the two Ministers walked outside, leaving behind a grief-stricken Robin.

**Outside the Pixie Dust Tree…**

"Citizens of Pixie Hollow," Hyacinth began, cringing at the meager handful of fairies that showed up. "The Minister of Winter and I have some ill news."

Snowflake said, "Queen Clarion and the other ministers have caught the disease." Disturbed murmurs rose from the fairies that had gathered. "It also seems that we have lost Cristov, our last hope in these desperate times, to a snowstorm in Winter…"

Before she could continue, a voice shouted, "Not yet you haven't!" All those gathered there turned to the speaker and found Cristov standing there.

"Cristov!" Hyacinth shouted. "You're alive!"

"Yes," Cristov said. "Thankfully a winter fairy took me into her house when the storm hit. But that's of no consequence. I know how to cure the disease. We need to inject the infected with the blood of those whom are immune, and I believe the water fairies are immune for some unknown reason. Could you please form a line?"

All the water talents got into a line, and Cristov began to fill the syringes he had picked up from Tinker's Nook. Once he got through the line, he handed the syringes to all of the water talents. "Go inject a quarter of the syringe into as many fairies as you can. Start with Queen Clarion and the Ministers, then the healing talents, then whoever has the disease the worst and move on from there.

Once the water talents ran off to complete their tasks, Hyacinth turned to Cristov, "I am so glad that you have found the cure."

"It's too bad that it wasn't in time for Spring," Cristov said.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. Before anyone says anything, I know that Cristov should've talked to Robin after he came back. I wanted so much to write that, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to throw that in, and I've put off posting for too long. I'll make sure to fix that when I eventually revise the story, but until then, you can use your imagination :)**

**Anyways, please rate/review, and I'll release the next chapter when I get a chance. I believe that there are only 2-3, possibly 4 chapters left.**


	12. Chapter 12, To the Mainland

**Okay, so I sort of lied a little bit about it being so long until my next update. I saw reviews and I was just inspired to continue while I wait for this hunk of junk to render this 3D model for 3D animation. (Rendering takes ****_FOREVER_**** by the way.)**

** MistyLilyValley: Why thank you! I wanted to show a more emotional side of Robin, to show that she's really being affected by this crisis.**

** The Fallen Author 19: I'm sure you are half right ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cristov and Robin, (and I guess technically Wade, although he's just a throwaway character).**

* * *

Over the course of the next two days, the healthy fairies injected those infected with the water fairies' blood, and gradually the infected started to wake up. As Cristov was injecting a light fairy, Wade walked in. "Queen Clarion has requested your presence."

"Just let me finish up," Cristov responded. After removing the syringe, he bandaged up the wound with a leaf and a blade of grass. Hand on the fairy's head, he stood up and followed Wade out of the tent all the way up to Queen Clarion's quarters.

"She's in there," Wade said, gesturing towards the door.

Before Cristov could knock, Queen Clarion's voice came from the room saying, "It's okay Cristov, just come in." So, Cristov walked right in. "I am pleased to see you are doing well," Cristov said.

"All thanks to you," she replied. "So, how was your trip into the Winter Woods?"

Cristov then began to recount his tale of his journey to find the Keeper. When he mentioned Periwinkle, he thought he saw a tear in Queen Clarion's eye, but he dismissed it as none of his business and proceeded to tell her everything (except his realization that he could save spring on his own).

"That was quite a journey," Queen Clarion said when Cristov finished. "Now, I only have one request: Take a break. I forbid you to do any work for the next week, and that includes helping the infected fairies."

"Yes ma'am," Cristov said. _ This is perfect as it will give me the opportunity to get all the birds ready to bring everything to the mainland._

"You are dismissed. And Cristov…"

Cristov turned.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Cristov merely smiled back before leaving the room.

For the rest of the day, Cristov talked to all kinds of birds, instructing them to meet at Springtime Square late that night. He considered gathering the water fairies as well, but he figured they were preoccupied with the infected.

**_The Night before Spring…_**

Cristov climbed onto a sparrow as he looked around at the gathered birds. Once he saw that all was ready, he gave the signal and they flew off towards the mainland.

Little did Cristov know, someone was spying on him. That person was none other than Robin. _What is he doing, _she wondered. _He couldn't really be trying to bring winter to the mainland himself, or could he?! Oooh, I don't want to disturb her, but the Queen has to know. _ She then proceeded to fly towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

**_On the Mainland…_**

Once he arrived, Cristov immediately went to work. First, he sprinted from lake to lake, using light to melt the ice. He then proceeded to melt the snow before he planted the seedlings. Within only about two hours, he had managed to complete the tasks of every single talent, and not a moment too soon, for the sun was just starting to rise.

"Finally," he panted, looking around at his handiwork. "Come on," he said to the birds as he climbed onto his sparrow. "Let's go home." They then took off, heading back towards Neverland. But, the stress from doing so much work in so short a time had taken a toll on Cristov. Unable to remain conscious for any longer, he passed out, slipping off his bird and plummeting back down to the Mainland.

**_Back at Pixie Hollow…_**

"The birds!" a sentinel shouted. "They're returning!"

All of the fairies who were capable of flying travelled towards Springtime Square as fast as they could. Robin, instead, flew to intercept the birds. "Cristov?" she called. "Cristov?!" Not seeing him, she started to panic. "Cristov! Where are you?!" Realizing he wasn't among the returning birds, she fluttered down to the ground, bawling her eyes out.

The newly recovered Queen Clarion rushed to Robin's side to comfort her. "Viola!" Queen Clarion called. "I want you to round up as many fairies who are currently capable of travelling to the mainland and have them search for Cristov!"

"Right away," Viola said.

"Don't worry," Queen Clarion whispered to Robin as she held her close to her chest. "We'll find him, you'll see."

* * *

**Well, this story should conclude in the next chapter, or if I somehow get a sudden brilliant idea, within the next two chapters. I haven't decided on Cristov's fate as of yet, so don't automatically assume one or the other. Again, please rate/review, and also again, thank you so much for reading this!**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay, if I do get flaming for this, I'll completely understand. I'm sure this chapter will disappoint a lot of people who read it. But, I will explain why I did this in the afterword. So, without further ado, here's the Epilogue…**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cristov and Robin. (Haha! Just realized Cristov and Robin could sound like Christopher Robin. That was not intentional btw.)**

* * *

Viola and numerous other fairies were dispatched to the mainland to search for the missing Cristov. They searched high and low for the sparrow-man who had managed to not only save the fairies, but the coming of spring as well. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Downtrodden, the search party had to return home empty handed. So, Cristov was presumed to be dead. A memorial service was held in honor of his sacrifice.

And so, this part of the story is nearing its close. However, do not despair. As a wise man once said, it is always darkest just before the dawn. The wheel of time will always continue to turn, and while one chapter ends, another one awaits its beginning.

**END**


	14. Afterword

First of all, I want to thank you all for sticking with me all the way up to this story's conclusion. I really **REALLY** appreciate it! I can't put into words how much I appreciate your support. So…thank you! :D

Now, on to what may be troubling some of you. I realize that the epilogue was ridiculously short, anti-climactic, and seems to be a stupid way to end a story, but I need you to trust me that I know what I'm doing. I _was_ going to have them find Cristov and then everyone would live happily ever after. But today, I was whacked upside the head by a sudden burst of inspiration. As the epilogue suggests, this is not the end. I definitely plan on releasing a sequel; in fact this is actually part of a trilogy. I have the overall plot for the following sequels planned out, but not for each individual one…if that makes any sense. Actually, it's just trying to figure out how to make the second story's plot hit the major points that I want it to without seeming too bizarre in its pacing (actually, I have yet to even figure out the major conflict). Also, I have not thought of a name yet, so you'll just have to be on the lookout for another Tinker Bell fanfic written by me. I guarantee the next one _will_ be the sequel. Again, I am sorry if this story had a disappointing ending (it disappointed me too) but the next two stories will (hopefully) make it worthwhile. Until then, this is Melrian Windrunner, signing off.


End file.
